herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bunny
Mr. Bunny is the son of unnamed rabbit, the father of E.B. and the former Easter Bunny in the 2011 film Hop. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie, who also voiced Dr. Cockroach and Steve Claus. Backstory Not much is known about Mr. Bunny's early life except that when he was a child, his father (the then Easter Bunny) showed him the Easter Factory. Some years later, Mr. Bunny became the Easter Bunny after his father either died or retired. ''Hop'' Mr. Bunny first appears at the start of the film calling for his young son E.B., who is playing bongos on one of Easter Island's statues. After E.B. joins him, Mr. Bunny shows him around the Easter Factory, telling E.B. that one day it will all be his. At one point in the tour, E.B. is scolded by Mr. Bunny's second-in-command and the head Easter Chick Carlos for eating Marshmallow Chicks off the conver belt. Mr. Bunny comes to E.B.'s defence and tells Carlos that E.B. was just taste testing them. Whilst E.B. enjoys the taste of the Marshmallow Chicks, Mr. Bunny tastes them and tells Carlos that there is too much marsh and not enough mallow. When E.B. expresses concern that he won't be able to become Easter Bunny, Mr. Bunny assures him though it's a big responsiblity, he will be ready as in a few years time, he will have the Egg of Destiny (a magical staff used by the Easter Bunny) and be given the powers of the Easter Bunny. Following this, Mr. Bunny continues showing E.B. around the factory, whilst an annoyed Carlos looks on. Mr. Bunny is then seen sometime later arriving in his Egg Sleigh with his rabbit helpers delivering candy to Fred O'Hare's house in Van Nuys California, unaware that Fred is watching. Mr. Bunny is then seen 20 years later, on the night of passing the mantel of the Easter Bunny over to E.B.. He goes to E.B.'s room and finds him playing on his drum kit and questions him on why he isn't rehearsing his speech. But E.B. doesn't want to be the Easter Bunny and wants to be a drummer in a band instead, but Mr. Bunny tells him that 4000 years of tradition doesn't end just because one selfish bunny doesn't feel like doing it and also tells E.B. to get rid of the drums and get his priorities straight before leaving the room. Afterwards, Mr. Bunny discovers that E.B. has ran away and feels guilty for what he said and sends out his royal guard The Pink Berets to go and find him. Carlos tries hinting to Mr. Bunny that he should be his successor, but Mr. Bunny fails to notice. When the Pink Berets find what they think is E.B. (really it's a turkey) and bring Fred to The Easter Factory believing that he killed E.B. which saddens Mr. Bunny. Afterwards Carlos takes over the factory and locks up the rabbit works and traps the Pink Berets in chocolate. He then has the other chicks seize Mr. Bunny and take the Egg of Destiny off him. Then Mr. Bunny, along with Fred, is tied up in liquorice and slowly lowered into hot candy to be boiled alive. Luckily E.B. arrives and battles Carlos (who has become a rabbit/chick hybrid due to exposure to the magic of The Egg of Destiny) whilst Fred frees himself and Mr. Bunny by eating the liquorice. After Carlos's defeat, Mr. Bunny and E.B. reconcile and Mr. Bunny makes E.B. and Fred Co-Easter Bunnies. Gallery Imageebmb.jpg|Mr. Bunny with Young E.B. Imageebbstefbmb.jpg|Mr. Bunny showing E.B. The Easter Factory. Maxresdefault-1hop.jpg|thumb|Mr. Bunny with older E.B.. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Mr. Bunny telling E.B. to get his priorities straight after E.B. says he would rather be a drummer than be The Easter Bunny. Hop-02.jpg|Mr. Bunny with his second-in-command Carlos after E.B. runs away. Mr. Bunny.jpg Cover1300.jpg|Mr. Bunny with Carlos, the Rabbit workers and Easter Chicks. Hop-8.jpg|Mr. Bunny being attacked by the Easter Chicks after Carlos takes over Easter. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10029.jpg|Mr. Bunny and E.B. reconcile. imageebambo.jpg Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10180.jpg|Mr. Bunny making E.B. and Fred Co-Easter Bunnies. Trivia *He is never referred to as Mr. Bunny in the film and is named in the end credits as simply E.B.'s Dad. He is referred to as Mr. Bunny in several Hop merchandise. *It is unknown what happened to his wife, (E.B.'s mother) as she was never seen. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Master of a Villain Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Families Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Retired